Invasion of America (WW3)
Overview The invasion of America was the first of the 3 stages of Operation Razverkta on the side of the Axis Coaliton, which aimed to crippled and destroy the final 3 remaining enemies of the Axis Coalition. This phase of the plan ended up backfiring on the Axis powers in the long run, due to how thin their resources were spread, allowing the other 2 anti-Axis powers to strike their enemies. The Americans were fighting a war on their soil for the first true time since the War of 1812. While the Axis Coalition made gains wuickly in America, the American sustained much lighter losses than they did, weakening them. The invasion of America led to a turn in Russian opinion of the war, although Putin's astronomical approval remained. Timeline January 2022 * Jan. 1: On New Year's day, Russian bombers fly over Seattle and Portland, bombing key points in their urban infrastructure. * Jan. 2: U.S. planes bomb Russian held Vancouver. Putin, anticipating this action, had moved the invasion fprce tp Victoria the day before. The Russians invade Washington from the north and the Brazilian Union invades North Mexico. * Jan. 3: The U.S. Navy secures the Gulf of Mexico and drops off troops in North Mexico, in hopes of encircling and trapping the Brazilians. The Russians reach Seattle after heavy fighting and invade and occupy Idaho and Montana. The British invade Maine from the north and bomb Augusta and Concord. * Jan. 4: The Battle of Monterrey begins on the Southern Front. The Americana are successful in halting the Brazilian advance. Russia heavily bombs large Alaskan cities and sends a small invasion force there from Anadyr. * Jan. 5: The Royal Navy surrounds Boston Harbor. The British reach Augusta and the First Battle of Augusta begins. * Jan. 6: Alaska is fulky occupied by Russian forces. Little headway is made in Washington State. Meanwhile, the Chinese prepare to invade California. Great Britain launches missiles into Boston and Concord, still failing to seize Augusta. The Battle of Monterrey rages on on the Southern Front. * Jan. 7: The Battle of Monterrey turns in favor of the Brazilians, who proceed, in the west, to Chihuahua, beginning the First Battle of Chihuahua. * Jan. 9: Seattle is devastated by Russian bombings, and the Americans fall back to Portland. Russia enters Washington State from the east and attacks Spokane. The British bomb Rochester. British soldiers enter Boston from the east. * Jan. 10: The Russians seize Spokane, claiming much of Washington State, and enter Oregon through captured Idaho. The Chinese blockade the entire West Coast of the USA. British tanks enter Augusta, and help them defeat the Americans there, seizing the city. The Battle of Boston continues to be a stalemate. * Jan. 12: The Brazilians win the Battle of Monterrey, claiming the city. Rand Paul is evacuated from the White House when British bombers attack the city of Washington DC, destroying the Washington Monument. The Russians reach Portland from the North and East and lay siege to the city. The Battle of Portland begins. * Jan. 13: Chinese forces enter San Francisco and Los Angeles, bombing other major cities in the state. The Americans emerge victorious in the First Battle of Chihuahua and begin to move east to stop the Brazilians from reaching Texas. Great Britain initiates the Battle of Buffalo by invading through Lake Ontario. Concord is bombed again, as is Washington DC. Rand Paul is evacuated to Atlanta. * Jan. 15: The Chinese are expelled from San Francisco, but capture Los Angeles. In the Northwest, the Americans successfully ward of Russian attacks in the Battle of Portland. The British level Detroit with massive bombing runs, and invade and occupy Michigan. In the South, the Americans reach the Rio Grande before the Brazilians and set up an enormous line of defense. The Brazilians, with more manpower, again lay siege to Chihuahua, beginning the Second Battle of Chihuahua. * Jan. 17: The Battle of Boston concludes with a horrific slaughter of British attackers. The British are forced to leave the city. In the north, however, the British seize Concord and push through Vermont. They also invade Ohio from Michigan and Lake Erie. The Russians invade Wyoming, burning crops and killing civilians. Portland is surrounded. The Chinese invade and occupy Oakland. The Brazilians fail to break the lines at the Rio Grande. * Jan. 18: The Russians finally capture Portland. They then invade Nevada and make quick progress. The Chinese and Russians push though northern California, tightening their grip on the West Coast. The Brazilians cross the border into Arizona and New Mexico after defeating the Americans in Chihuahua and capture Tucson. The British seize Cleveland, Buffalo, Rochester, and invade Indiana. The Russians capture Reno. Rand Paul orders that a massive defensive line be set up from the southernmost point of Texas to the northernmost point of North Dakota. * Jan. 21: The British capture Indiana and move quickly through Ohio and Kentucky, capturing Louisville. The Russians capture Nevada and the Brazilians and Chinese work together to surround the Americans in southern California. The West Coast is lost. Rans Paul hears from Dominik Müller that he will be striking both Britain and Russia heavily very soon, and that he should negotiate a treaty with Britain to end the war and allow him to take care of the rest. Reluctantly, he agrees. * Jan. 22: Russia, China, and the Brazilian Union occupy all territory west of the "Texas Defense Line" and begin an assault of the line, and are unsuccessful. They are slaughtered by the well defended Americans. The Richmond Pact is signed, relinquishing All conquered territory, plus the entire Northeast, Wisconsin, Illinois, Virginia and West Virginia to the British in exchange for an end to the war. The Americans retain control of Washington DC. No further progress is made by either side past this point until the German occupation of Moscow and Great Britain. Category:Scenario: World War III Category:United States of America